An innocent love
by Oracle of Seasons
Summary: Un niño de los bosques que no conoce de la vida mas allá del denso follaje que lo ha protegido durante toda su vida. Una princesa solitaria que anhela la libertad y la aventura. De algún modo, sus caminos se cruzaron y ya nunca pudieron separarse. Esto es un AU basado ligeramente en OoT.


Bue, subí esto de nuevo por que en un par de meses, cierta amiga mía estará de vacaciones y promesa es promesa así que aquí esta -w-

TLoZ no me pertenece, etc. etc .w. (_quiero llorar Q_Q)_

Esto es un AU por que así se me antoja y por que he leído muchos fanfics de Link siendo de todo menos un kokiri xD y por que se lo iba a dar de regalo a una amiga mía. Ahora ya no chille, lulu! Dx

* * *

**_An innocent love_**

* * *

Desde la lejanía, podría apreciarse la belleza de los grandes árboles, que se alzaban orgullosos cortando el paisaje, extendiendo sus ramas hacia el cielo tanto como les era posible, peleando por el dominio y cubriendo la vista con un verde exuberante. Pero tal belleza y paz era una mera ilusión, tentando a los viajeros desprevenidos a internarse en sus profundidades, donde la oscuridad y senderos laberínticos los guiarían hasta su perdición. La locura y la muerte, esperaban a aquellos lo suficientemente valientes o estúpidos como para desafiar a esos bosques. Como tal, habían sido bautizados como: The Lost Woods

Oscuro, solitario y sombrío pero incluso en la más profunda de las tinieblas, la luz permanecerá latente.

"¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Link, por aquí! ¡Encontré otra!"

Una extraña bola de luz azul con alas, un hada, daba vueltas en círculos entre unas rocas y ramas secas, detuvo su vaivén cuando unos arbustos crujieron, una forma infantil emergiendo de ellos, túnica verde cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo junto con una gorra ocultando los cabellos rebeldes de color rubio sol y gruesas botas protegiendo sus pies del suelo, los ojos de un intenso azul parpadearon en el hada antes de sonreír ampliamente.

Corto la distancia entre él y el hada, moviendo las rocas antes de tomar un pequeño cristal que al parecer fue pulida y moldeada con mucho esmero, causando que el color naranja de este pareciera iluminarse de forma natural. "¡Buen trabajo, Navi! Nunca había visto una de estas piedras con este color"

Navi agito las alas, revoloteando en torno a su compañero con aire de superioridad. "Rupias, se llaman rupias. Link"

El niño frunció levemente el ceño en su hada guardiana que presumía sus conocimientos "¿Y que son las rupias?"

Ante la pregunta, el brillo del hada pareció apagarse un poco mientras las alas se agitaban con lentitud "Uhm…, bueno…, son…, eh…, son adornos! Y si juntamos más, podremos hacerle algo muy bonito a Saria!"

Link se animó, olvidando completamente su curiosidad anterior "¡Es verdad! Sigamos buscando!" Navi suspiro en alivio, era un hada y como tal, sus conocimientos eran amplios…, siempre y cuando, no se tratara del modo de vida fuera de los bosques y esas rupias, pertenecían a almas afligidas que habían tenido la mala idea de integrarse en esos bosques cuando aún eran humanos, no extrañaran que alguien más se las lleve, pensó el hada. No tardo en seguir a su amigo, preocupada de que este podría meterse en problemas sin su vigilancia.

Caminaron un poco más entres los intrincados sendero del bosque extrañamente silenciosos, la quietud empezando a molestar al hada, enviando un estremecimiento a través de su pequeño cuerpo. "Uhm…, Link?"

El niño en verde, no presto atención a las reacciones de Navi, centrándose más en el suelo del bosque y moviendo ramas secas con sus botas "¿Qué?"

"Tal vez deberíamos regresar…, tengo un mal presentimiento?"

Link se detuvo, mirando a Navi que ahora se encontraba frente a su rostro. "¿Crees que Saria o el Gran Arbol Deku sepan que entramos aquí de nuevo sin permiso?" Cuestiono, un brillo de temor parpadeando en los ojos zafiros, pero no duro, como algo apareció en su punto de visión y antes de que Navi respondiera. Link había saltado a una rápida carrera.

"¡Navi! ¡Navi! Mira, es otra de color naranja!"

El hada se animó, girando con alegría en torno al niño que ahora tenía entre sus manos una rupia naranja, toda preocupación olvidada. "¡Y esta se ve mucho más bonita y brillante!"

Repentinamente, un sonido de ruptura y craqueo llego a los largos oídos del niño y del hada, ambos congelándose en sus posiciones. Navi, demasiado temerosa de incluso agitar sus alas. Link miro sobre su hombro con lentitud, viendo lo que antes había pensado; eran ramas resecas y rocas, crujir y unirse, formando un esqueleto completo, piezas de ropa y armadura rasgada y maltrecha junto con piel en aun en descomposición colgando de la mandíbula y el brazo derecho. Lo que antes fue un ser viviente que había tenido la mala fortuna de ingresar a esas tierras prohibidas, un alma perdida, atrapada por siempre en una miseria sin fin, buscando victimas a las cuales arrastrar consigo en la oscuridad; un stalfos

El stalfos chillo, levantando una pesada espada, las pupilas del niño contrayéndose en el temor mientras un grito se propagaba por el bosque, rompiendo aquel silencio lastimero

* * *

El sol poniente, se deslizaba lentamente detrás de las montañas, cubriendo las cristalinas aguas del lago hylia con tonos carmesí danzantes brindando un maravilloso espectáculo para la vista. Un par de ojos rojos se centraron en una niña corriendo al borde del lago, riendo mientras evitaba las salpicaduras de una niña zora, quien con saltos elegantes, lanzaba gotas de agua que parecían iluminarse como pequeñas joyas a la luz del sol poniente. Los ojos rojos se centraron una vez más en el horizonte, antes de que la dueña de estos, desdoblara los firmes brazos con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Princesa, es hora de irnos" ambas niñas detuvieron sus jugadas al instante, el vestido empapado de Zelda pegándose a sus pies.

"¡Pero Impa! ¿No podemos quedarnos solo un poco más? Ruto y yo no nos hemos visto desde hace dos meses!"

"Si!" Ruto se unió a las protestas, cruzando los brazos y manteniéndose a flote sin muchos problemas. "Danos un poco de espacio, intentamos tener un buen tiempo de diversión, por favor!"

Impa sonrió, negando con la cabeza, su brazo izquierdo cruzándose sobre su pecho. "Lo lamento, princesa Ruto. Pero el viaje hasta el castillo toma mucho tiempo y es peligroso por las noches"

"Impa, por favor, por favor, por favor! Solo serán 5 minutos más! Si?"

Impa suspiro, no podía negarse a Zelda y menos cuando suplicaba de ese modo, los grandes ojos iluminados con la esperanza e inocencia infantil, negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que más tarde podría lamentar esta decisión. "Está bien, solo unos minutos más" Zelda merecía sentirse una niña debes en cuando. Y muy a su pesar…, Ruto era la única amiga de su querida princesa.

* * *

Un niño kokiri parpadeo desconcertado cuando, desde su espalda, una forma más pequeña seguido de un hada azulada, hicieron su entrada al bosque kokiri con gritos de pánico.

"¿Link?" Cuestiono con genuina sorpresa, aunque este ya había desaparecido de su vista, miro de un lado a otro, preguntándose cómo diablos había hecho para pasar su vigilancia de nuevo. Ya que era seguro, esos dos estaban en los bosques perdidos. Rasco su cabeza, mientras que el brillo rosa pálido de su hada se intensificaba un poco."Como es que siempre lo hace, Sprite?"

"Uhm…, no tengo idea" _Más le vale a Navi cumplir su promesa y que ese néctar de flores este esperándome en casa cuando termine el turno de vigilancia…_

Link y Navi siguieron con su carrera frenética, llamando la atención de los demás niños incluyendo a un pequeño grupo que seguía las órdenes estrictas de dos niñas, una rubia con dos coletas y una de cabellos verdes.

"Esos eran Link y Navi?"

"Eso parece…, iré a ver que hicieron ahora"

Link y Navi saltaron desde la empinada que llevaba a los bosques perdidos, pasando pequeñas casas que parecían haber sido talladas en troncos de árboles, las puertas apenas lo suficientemente altas como para dejar pasar a un adolecente sin muchos problemas.

Estos eran los bosques Kokiri, hogar de los kokiri, los niños de Farore, protegidos por el gran árbol deku. Un koriki, nunca crecía, aun pasando años, seguirían siendo niños pero no todo era perfecto y tal regalo los tenía atados al bosque que los vio nacer. Si un kokiri abandonaba esos bosques, no llegaría muy lejos antes de que su fuerza de vida se agotara y muriera.

Los bosques dependían de ellos para permanecer verdes y exuberantes y ellos dependían del bosque para permanecer con vida.

Pero el Gran Arbol Deku era un guardián bondadoso y el jamás permitiría que uno de sus hijos viviera para siempre, nadie merecía tal maldición y era por eso, que cada cierto tiempo uno o dos de los niños que ya habían vivido una larga y pacifica vida, serian seleccionados para pasar al reino sagrado, dando nacimiento a un nuevo kokiri.

Y el más joven entre ellos, curiosamente, pasaba a ser el niño rubio corriendo en pánico y que se había dejado caer entre el césped crecido cerca de una rampa de tierra, seguido fielmente de su hada guardiana.

Navi agito las alas con furia, ya que los gritos de Link se habían vuelto risas a mitad de camino y ahora el niño se encontraba rodando en el césped, la bolsa de "piedras de colores" descansando a un lado ya que por algún milagro, se había aferrado a ella.

"Link! Esto no es de risa! Casi morimos!"

El niño siguió rodando en el césped, riendo mientras se sujetaba el estómago, de inmediato, se irguió en una posición sentada haciéndole frente a su hada. "Lo sé, Navi pero eso fue…, emocionante! Debemos hacerlo de nuevo!"

"Hacer que?"

Las alas de Navi se congelaron por un momento antes de rápidamente volar cerca de Link quien ya se encontraba sobre sus pies en un tiempo record

"Saria! Hola!" La sonrisa de Link era amplia y tenía los ojos cerrados, Saria conocía demasiado bien el lenguaje corporal del niño frente a ella, por lo tanto, cruzo los brazos frunciendo levemente el ceño.

"Donde estaban ustedes dos?"

Link hizo una mueca imperceptible antes de jugar nerviosamente con el borde de su túnica, como un niño que acababa de ser descubierto en una travesura…, curiosamente…, eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Navi ya había desaparecido en el interior de su gorra…, la muy traidora…

"Bueno…, estábamos…, fuimos…, nosotros fuimos…"

Finalmente, alguien más no pudo soportar la tensión, emergiendo del gorro de Link con las alas agitándose en furia. "Los bosques perdidos! Estábamos en los bosques perdidos!"

"Navi!"

"Link!"

Link dio un salto, olvidándose de su enojo por el hada chismosa, Saria cortando la distancia entre los dos. "Los bosques perdidos son peligroso, Link! Pudiste salir lastimado o peor!"

Link bajo la mirada, encontrando que sus botas de pronto, parecían ser muy interesantes. "Solo estábamos explorando…"

"El Gran Arbol Deku tiene esos bosques prohibidos por una buena razón! Algo pudo atacarte! Espectros, wolfos…"

"Un Stalfos…" Continúo Navi

"Así es! Un estal…, QUE?!"

Link envió una mirada asesina al hada habladora antes de tragar saliva, mirando de reojo a Saria, lo más probable era que gritara a todo lo que su pequeña voz alcanzaba, curiosamente, toda su furia pareció desvanecerse rápidamente.

En tanto Saria, ella observo al niño frente a ella. Link era el más joven entre los kokiri, lo cual llevaba a que siempre quisiera probarse, intentando demostrar que era tan hábil como cualquier otro en estos bosques, hizo una nota mental para reprender a Mido. Si el niño pelirrojo no insistiera tanto en recordarle a Link que no era apto para algunas tareas, esto no estaría pasando. Negó con la cabeza, cambiando los ojos azules en la bolsa de rupias en el suelo.

"Un Stalfos…, farore, Link. Tu sí que sabes cómo meterte en problemas pero lo importante, es que ambos están a salvo"

Una gran sonrisa se propago por los rasgos infantiles de Link "Ese soy yo! Además, Mira!" Levanto la bolsa de rupias con entusiasmo. "Navi y yo encontramos muchas más piedras…!"

"Rupias" Corrigió Navi

"Correcto, rupias y ya tenemos suficiente para…!" Navi chillo, estrellándose contra la cabeza de Link mientras este se mordía la lengua.

Saria observo el extraño comportamiento de ambos con una ceja arqueada. "Para?" Inquirió con la esperanza de tener una respuesta.

Navi revoloteo cerca del hada de Saria, instando a Link a pensar en algo rápido. Entendió la indirecta, apretando un poco más su agarre en la bolsa antes de mirar detrás de Saria. "Uhm, que están haciendo?"

Link evito su pregunta directamente, Saria no estaba sorprendida, pero si le sorprendió que ya olvidara el festival, teniendo en cuenta que había estado durante varias lunas preguntando como un pequeño niño excitado cuando seria el festival de las hadas, su primer festival de las hadas.

"Ya lo olvidaste?" Parpadeando "El festival de las hadas es en unos días, el Gran Arbol Deku traerá nuevas hadas al bosque"

Vio la sorpresa inmediata en los ojos azules zafiro de Link, la sorpresa pronto siendo reemplazada por el brillo de la emoción desbordante. "Ya! Cuando! Puedo ayudar con los preparativos?!"

Una risa burbujeante escapo de los labios de Saria. "Tú ya estas ayudando Link! Recuerda que eres el héroe en la obra de este año! Tienes tu mascara lista, verdad?"

Navi dejó escapar un "Ep!" de sorpresa mientras Link jadeaba intentando disimular su nerviosismo. "Uhm…, S-si! Por supuesto! S-solo me hace falta algunos detalles, nos vemos más tarde!"

Saria negó con la cabeza viendo la forma de Link en retirada, seguido de cerca por Navi; eso lo mantendría distraído por un rato.

"Saria! Ven! Necesito que me ayudes con las bayas!"

"Ya voy!"

Link corrió hasta trepar una escalera de madera para poder llegar a una plataforma, miro de reojo, internamente orgulloso de que su casa sea la más alta de todas, paso a través de la puerta, apartando la cortina de tela y arrojando sin cuidado la bolsa de rupias en un rincón, donde otras iguales esperaban a sus compañeras, cada una, ordenada por colores siendo las verdes y las rojas las más abundantes.

"…, y se dará cuenta de que no la hicimos y entonces decepcionaremos a todos!" Continuo Navi con su parloteo incesante, sus gritos de pánico mientras volaba por toda la pequeña casa. Link ignoro la diatriba, arrastrándose bajo la cama antes de emerger con un trozo de madera a medio tallar.

"Respira un poco Navi, ya casi acabo" Tranquilizo, mirando la madera redondeada. Navi aleteo en torno a la madera en bruto.

"Link, esto es solo un trozo de madera! Y esta exactamente igual a cuando fuimos a elegir la corteza!"

Link hizo una mueca. "No te preocupes! Todo…!"

"estará bien! Si! Si! Eso mismo dijiste y un estalfos casi te corta en dos!"

Impa maldijo entre dientes, Zelda gritando en pánico mientras se aferraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas, insto al semental blanco en el que cabalgaba a apretar el paso y este relincho una respuesta acelerando el ritmo, el sol y había desaparecido detrás de la más alta colina y las estrellas iluminaron el cielo nocturno, no había luna esta noche.

"¡Impa! ¡Cuidado!"

Los ojos de impa se ampliaron, el semental blanco relincho en sorpresa, elevando las patas delanteras mientras intentaba alejar a las criaturas; stalchilds.

No eran enemigos peligrosos, Impa fácilmente podría con ellos pero eran abundantes y en las noches sin luna, plagaban los campos de hyrule. Impa escucho un grito, Zelda no había logrado aferrarse a ella cuando el caballo se encabrito y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, la niña había caído.

"Zelda!" Impa olvido la etiqueta y el trato respetuoso, ahora solo importaba salvar a la niña que había caído, la mano viajando a la empuñadura de su espada en la cintura al instante.

Impa salto, su montura demasiado aterrorizado como para obedecer a su amo, rodo por el suelo polvoriento antes de elevarse, entregando un corte lateral a varias criaturas que habían hecho su camino hacia ella. "Zelda, corre!" Grito, con la esperanza de que la niña no se haya lastimado en la dura caída.

Zelda parpadeo confundida, levantando la mirada, los ojos azules ampliándose en el terror absoluto al ver una espada dirigirse a ella, por fortuna, otra espada se interpuso, deteniendo el avance de la primera a centímetros de su rostro. Impa miro desconcertada, eso era…, un stalkin? ¿Qué hacían aquí? En un movimiento rápido, Impa había cortado a través de la criatura que dejo escapar un chillido en la agonía, cientos más, levantándose para vengar a su compañero caído.

Zelda se tambaleo sobre sus pies, haciendo lo que su instinto demandaba, buscar un lugar seguro. Impa intento alargar la mano, para mantenerla cerca pero se vio forzada a evitar el corte de una lanza. Rasgo a través del grupo de huesos reanimados con tajadas fuertes y golpes bien colocados, intentando comprobar donde se encontraba su princesa, solo para ver con horror a la niña huir de un grupo de stalchilds y stalkins hacia la profundidad de los bosques.

"Zelda! No!"

Link suspiro rodando sobre la pequeña cama una vez más, la tenue luz de una lámpara iluminando el interior de la casa con tonos amarillos y naranjas, cambio su mirada en la máscara a medio terminar antes de ponerse en pie y tomarla. Tal vez si intentaba terminarla, el sueño finalmente llegaría a él.

"Tampoco puedo dormir" Protesto Navi, emergiendo del gorro de Link. "Qué tal si salimos a dar una vuelta?"

Link arqueo una ceja. "Que paso con: y nunca pondremos un solo pie en los bosques de nuevo!"

"Yo sé!" Grito Navi avergonzada "Pero no es como si me hicieras mucho caso"

Link se encogió de hombros, el hada tenía un punto.

Los sollozos se mesclaron con sus jadeos cansados, su antes hermoso vestido blanco y rosa ahora rasgado por las ramas y árboles, el cabello rubio enredado y sucio y el rostro magullado, mojado por calientes lagrimas que fluían sin cesar.

Zelda miro sobre su hombro, ya no lograba ver a sus perseguidores, pero ella siguió corriendo. Podía sentirlos, prácticamente en todas direcciones, se detuvo abruptamente donde el sendero terminaba, eligiendo su camino entre apretados árboles que parecían extender sus garras, intentando apoderarse de ella.

"_Impa…, quien sea, ayuda! No quiero morir!" _sus pensamientos desesperados morían antes de convertirse en palabras, este bosque, algo en el la mantenía al borde y no importa cuando corriera, todo se veía exactamente igual. Zelda no parecía darse cuenta de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ella, solo del extraño sentimiento que le decía que se rindiera y se dejara devorar por el bosque.

_No quiero morir!_

Link se detuvo abruptamente, parpadeando ante la pequeña voz, tan angustiada que no podía evitar sentirse mal. Una nueva víctima para el bosque…

"Oíste, Navi?"

Dicha hada, dudo antes de responder, posándose en la cabeza de su niño. "Si…, parece que Lost está feliz hoy"

Link asintió, removiéndose un poco, no podía evitar esa extraña sensación. Helaba su piel y no le gustaba, era la primera vez, desde que tenía uso de conciencia, que sentía a Lost tan frenética…, tan hambrienta. En sus cortos años, Saria le había dicho que los espíritus errantes que habitaban los bosques perdidos, una vez, estuvieron vivos y que los SkullKids con los que en ocasiones se unía para jugar un par de bromas a Mido, una vez fueron kokiris que se internaron en los bosques antes de que su hada guardiana llegaran a ellos o eran niños hylians que en su ignorancia, cruzaron los límites de estos bosques.

Se quitó las botas, mojando sus pies en el agua fresca con un suspiro, sonriendo al ver lo que parecían ser, lirios flotar en la superficie. Sin dudarlo, extendió la mano tomando la más cercana. La inquietud no se iría, pero él no iba a intervenir y Navi parecía pensar lo mismo, maniobrando su pequeño cuerpo sobre la superficie del agua, creando pequeñas ondas con cada roce

El bosque dio un grito de regocijo; su víctima se había rendido! Tan rápido, tan débil…, extendió sus garras en el cuerpo acurrucado entre las raíces de un árbol marchito.

Zelda hecho un ovillo pequeño, se aferró a sus piernas, ocultando su rostro en el vestido desgastado, sus lágrimas poco a poco, comenzaron a morir. Todo estaría bien…, solo tenía que dejarse llevar. Aceptar al bosque, aceptar su promesa que de pronto, estaría segura, ya no habría miedo, ya no habría oscuridad porque ella seria oscuridad.

El bosque dio un grito de rabia, furia hirviente helando el aire, cuando una risa infantil rasgo la venda oscura que había puesto en los ojos de la niña, del mismo modo que los wolfos hambrientos rasgaban a sus presas. Ese espíritu estaba interviniendo, no podía hacerle daño, se necesitaban pero no retrocedió a las advertencias, tenía hambre pero sentía poco a poco, su control sobre la presa deslizarse.

Zelda parpadeo, levantando la mirada mientras secaba sus lágrimas. ¿Una risa? "H-hola…?!" Exclamo, esperanzada. Pero de nuevo, esa risa fue todo lo que recibió, la neblina oscura pareció aclararse lo suficiente y Zelda se lanzó sobre sus pies al ver una forma de más o menos su estatura en la lejanía, una fuente de luz desconocida siendo lo único que le daba forma.

"Hola?!" Repitió, sin dudar un solo segundo, su instinto diciéndole que corriera a la fuente de luz. El frio helado continuaba presente y antes de que pudiese llegar a la forma, se había ido, pareció rodearla antes de saludar, apareciendo más allá, de su lado izquierdo. Instándola con su risa a seguirlo.

"E-Espera…!"

Zelda apretó el paso, tropezando sus pies cansados. La forma parecía deslizarse en la niebla espesa, sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, solo la risa infantil y esa luz azulada etérea siendo la única prueba de su existencia y Zelda comenzaba a dudar de su cordura, tal vez los bosques se la habían llevado, pero esto era mejor que quedarse sentada en la oscuridad. De algún modo, perseguir esa misteriosa fuente de luz, le daba esperanzas.

Link bailó en torno a la niña, tirando de la neblina como si fueran hebras de ceda y tejer con ellas una cubierta para mantenerlo seguro y lejos del alcance.

Sus ojos habían parpadeado de sorpresa cuando la vio por primera vez, tenían exactamente la misma estatura, bueno…, tal vez ella era un poquito más alta…, solo un poquito! un vestido rosa y blanco rasgado envolviendo su cuerpo delgado y los ojos azules del cielo que miraban todo con miedo. Jamás había visto a otros niños que no sean kokiris y se preguntó si ella era probablemente una. Saria había descrito a los niños hylian y lo que el interpreto fue: kokiris viviendo en otras partes del bosque, pero no tenía un hada y por lo tanto, estos bosques querían reclamarla como su premio.

Zelda jadeo en cansancio, continuando su carrera en torno al espíritu travieso, sus suplicas cayendo en oídos sordos. "Espera! Por favor! Alto!" alargo la mano y la figura evito su toque con una risa jovial, la forma de luz manteniéndose siempre pegado a él. Zelda no comprendía, como es que podía sentirlo tan cerca y no ser capaz de tocarlo o ver más allá de la densa niebla pero aun así siguió corriendo.

Navi advirtió a Link que estaban comenzando a bordear los bosques y el niño desvío su atención hacia el hada con un asentimiento al momento en que Zelda alargaba su pequeña mano.

* * *

Ella sintió apoderarse de algo y al momento en que lo hizo, la densa niebla se desvaneció, silenciosa y constante. Miro su entorno, desconcertada, se había ido…, un grito distante llamo su atención.

"Zelda!" Impa corto la distancia rápidamente, su orgulloso uniforme sheikah bañado con lágrimas carmesí y manchas de arena y cenizas. "Zelda! Gracias a las diosas!"

Los ojos de Zelda continuaron mirando a Impa, amplios en el shock y el cansancio, sus manos fuertemente aferradas a un objeto que su guardia personal no había visto anteriormente.

Impa parpadeo "Zelda, que es…?" Pero al mirar a la niña, ella ya se encontraba profundamente dormida, aferrándose al objeto como si su vida dependiera de ello. Impa limpio los rastros de lágrimas del rostro de la princesa, decidida en hacer su viaje hacia el castillo de hyrule lo más pronto posible para evitar el ataque de más criaturas.

* * *

Link suspiro al regresar a los bosques kokiri, la densa oscuridad que pesaba sobre él se desvaneció rápidamente conforme regreso a los dominios del Gran Arbol Deku.

Navi agito las alas, conforme con el desenlace de las cosas, pero rápidamente. Su ánimo decayó. "Link…" Gimió, mirando al niño que ahora lucia totalmente fuera de cuadro según ella. "Donde está tu gorra?" Cuestiono, irritada, el gorro era un buen lugar donde dormir…

Link parpadeo, levantando las manos para que se posaran en sus cabellos rubios rebeldes ahora libres al viento, jadeo levemente, mirando de un lado a otro antes de encogerse de hombros pero su hada parecía verdaderamente miserable.

"Tal vez lo perdí cuando estábamos ayudando a esa niña…"

Navi chillo "Vamos! Tenemos que encontrarlo!" Exclamo decidida.

Link envió al hada una mirada turbada, si, conocía el fetiche de su hada con su sombrero. El primer día que ella había, por fin, sentido el llamado de un niño, entro a la pequeña casa, llena de emoción intentando despertarlo pero al ver que era algo completamente inútil…, decidió unirse a él en su siesta y ya compartir su felicidad con el pequeño kokiri cuando este despertase.

Encontró con que los cabellos del niño eran bastante más cómodos que las ramas y hojas del gran árbol deku pero olían a los bosques y que en lugar del viento frió de la noche, la gorra funcionaba como un perfecto cobertor así que no fue un problema conciliar el sueño.

Y cuando el niño despertó y encontró con que no había hada, hizo su camino al gran árbol deku, solo para que este dijera que una de sus hadas ya había sentido su llamado. Desde luego, la noticia se propago rápidamente y en poco tiempo todos los kokiris estaban en pánico buscando a una pobre hada extraviada, que probablemente había sufrido algún incidente en su viaje…, solo para que Saria notara una tenue aura azulada desde bajo la gorra de Link, horas más tarde.

Había estado dormida bajo su gorra todo ese tiempo…

Saria había llegado a la conclusión de que si el hada podía dormirse con todo el alboroto que habían causado. Tanto Link como Navi, se llevarían muy bien.

Pero era solo un gorro de todos modos, desde el punto de vista de Link claro, por lo tanto, el agito una mano despreocupada. "No importa Navi pero si quieres buscar el gorro, entonces qué tal si esperamos a que amanezca? La carrera en el bosque me canso y creo que el sueño por fin llego" Termino con un bostezo. Navi gimió miserablemente, pero acepto de todos modos. No iría a buscar el gorro ella sola…, no es como si pudiese cargarlo de todos modos en caso de encontrarlo.

* * *

Y fin .w. (?)


End file.
